Peter's Journey/Issue 14
{Continues seconds after the last Issue (Issue 13)} “well we’ll try and get the RV round this truck” said Peter “surely that won’t fit around this” said Mark, suddenly they heard a moaning sound coming from inside the truck, Peter grabs his Axe, Scott readies his shotgun, the two of them walk around to see a walker inside the truck “poor guy” said Scott, he walked off, Peter then followed him “just a walker stuck inside the truck” said Peter as he looked back to the truck “but Mark’s right the RV won’t fit through that gap” added Peter “well this is just fantastic!” said Scott “don’t worry, we’ve got another route” said Sarah “yeah, but that’ll take longer and it means that we won’t be on the open road all the time, I mean we’ll have to cross through the Sydenham Bypass which could be jammed full of vehicles” said Ben “and that’s our only way, looks like your gonna have to deal with it” said Peter as he patted Ben’s shoulder, “come ‘on let’s get back on the move again” said Peter as he walked over to the bike, he turned the engine on s the others walked by him, he looked behind him to see Jamie getting the engine of the RV started up, as Scott got into his car, Peter drove around the truck and back to the area where the other vehicles are as the RV was turning Peter drove on, honking the horn as he over took the others. “well?” asked Garry as Scott got back into the Hyundai “well what?” replied Scott “what’s happening?” asked Garry “there’s a big truck in the road so we have to go back the way we came and then go onto the Sydenham Bypass, we then just follow the RV the rest of the way” said Scott “was there anything in front of the truck?” asked Jonny who was sitting in the back seat “no, just the empty road” replied Scott “well why didn’t we just go around it?” asked Anna “because the RV wouldn’t have fitted around it” said Scott “oh” said Anna About fifty miles after they passed the house again gone the RV suddenly stops, everyone then gets out of their vehicle to see what’s going on. “what’s the matter?” asked Peter “RV’s radiator hose has over headed” replied Jamie as he lifted the bonnet of the RV “can you fix it?” asked Peter “I can’t do anything about it, we’ll have to just wait until it cools down” replied Jamie, “okay listen up guys, we have to just wait for a while until the RV’s radiator cools down for the mean time just hang around here, don’t be wondering off” said Peter “want me to go on watch?” asked Scott “yeah, that’d be great, thanks” replied Peter “what time will we be having lunch at?” asked Henry “soon” replied Peter, he then went into the RV with Sarah to sort out the food for lunch, Peter gets plates out for them while Sarah gets three tins of fruit and beans out “we’ll need to watch out rationing, what with five more people to feed” spoke Sarah “but we have five big boxes of imperishable food in them” added Peter “all I’m saying is...it doesn’t matter” said an unsure Sarah “no, go on” added Peter “we’ll have a bit of a riot on our hands when we get down to that last box of food, it’s the middle of September, it’s getting cooler every day, it’s dark by seven o’clock,” said Sarah “well we’ve got some warm cloths” said Peter “but not enough for all” replied Sarah “your right, I’m cold just driving that bike, even with my jumper on” replied Peter “I’ve been thinking about this place, it’s too far to go in a day, we’d be getting there by ten o’clock tonight, that’s if the RV doesn’t break down again, we’ve wasted too much fuel but doubling back the way we came” said Sarah, Peter thinks for a second, until Rhys comes into the RV “can I do anything?” he asked “we’re fine, for now anyway” “Walker!” shouted Scott, Peter and Rhys ran outside with, Scott pointed to the lone walker that was roaming about the place “is it just the one?” asked Peter “yes” replied Scott, suddenly a gunshot was heard, Peter then looked around to see Patrick holding a gun with smoke coming out of it “what the hell are you doing?” shouted Rhys, Peter goes over to Patrick, but Patrick then holds the gun to Peter’s face “woo” said Peter in shock “Patrick, put the bloody gun down, now!” shouted Rhys “oh shut up!, for two minutes” said Patrick “you think you’re the boss of me, don’t you? Well I’ll tell you something, I’m not listening to you anymore, and don’t even think of moving or I’ll shoot him” he added nudging the gun towards Peter “get the kids inside the RV” said Mark, Susan then took Jonny, Adam, Henry, Ginny and Andy inside and she locked the door. “Oh where were we? Oh yes, I think we should have a vote, to see who’s in charge” said Patrick, suddenly there was another shot from Scott who shot Patrick in the hand which the gun was in, Patrick then let out a loud yelp and dropped the gun, Rhys and Peter ran over to Patrick and kicked the gun away from him “I’m sorry, really, I don’t know what’s gotten into him” said Rhys as he tied Patricks hands to the ladder of the RV, everyone then gathered around the front of the RV while Mark and Jonny stood at the back keeping an eye on Patrick “I ain’t happy with him coming along, I’m sorry but I won’t have it” said Ross “Alright, let’s just calm down, let’s talk about this, rationally” said Peter “oh come on don’t tell me that you’re happy with him staying with us” said Ben “this was the guy who had a gun pointed to your face, threatening us not ten minutes ago” added Ross, Peter looked to Rhys and his group “we ain’t leaving him” said Rhys “no matter what, he’s my friend, we need to get to the bottom of this” he added “well...” said Ross until he was interrupted by Jamie “I think the RV’ll be okay to go now” “thanks, but we’re not leaving here until we get this sorted out” said Peter “don’t let us leave you, we like the company” said Rachel “nobody is leaving” said Peter “apart from him” added Ross “if he goes I go” shouted Rhys “you’re not going” said Peter “why?” said Ben “because we don’t have to food supplied to even last us for a month” said Peter “if, and I’m only saying IF he goes what would you do with him?” asked Rhys “give him a crowbar let him go on his merry way, give him three cans of beans” replied Peter “so you’d be giving away a dinner meal for one guy who almost killed you, if it hadn’t been for Scott?” asked Ross “it doesn’t matter what he did, it matters what happens now, if that was Adam who did that, would you let him walk away with nothing?...no, didn’t think so” said Peter, yet again he looks towards Rhys, Rhys then looks up and nods at Peter, “we’ll let him go, with two cans of beans” said Peter, Rhys then goes into the RV after Sarah unlocked it he takes two cans off beans and hands them to Patrick “what’s this?” asked Patrick “go” replied Rhys as he handed Patrick his melee weapon which was a crowbar “no, wait, you can’t do this” replied Patrick “your wrong I can, and before you say sorry I only did what I thought was best for you, I never meant to boss you about, you were my friend” said Rhys “we still are friends” replied Patrick “no, not after today, I never want to see you again, I hope hell treats you good, cause Heaven sure as won’t” added Rhys, he begins to walk away, but then turns round “I’m glad your parents are dead...because you’d put them to shame the way you behaved today” added Rhys as he cut him loose and walked off. Rhys, Mark and Jonny walked back to the group who were at the front of the RV “I’m sorry, all of you for his...” said Rhys “it’s fine, it wasn’t your fault for his actions” replied Ben “okay let’s get going, you’ll get some food in your car” said Peter as he handed everyone’s rationings out, Peter decided to save his for later, so he put his food in a plastic bag in his rucksack and went into the RV to wait until everyone was ready for the off again. About ten minutes later they were ready to go, so Peter got out of the RV and looked the way that they had come from to see Patrick still walking away from the group. Peter looked to the fiat and smiled at Sarah sitting in the driver’s seat, he then walked over to the bike “okay let’s get ready to go now” he said over the radio to the drivers, he got onto his bike and began to start the engine, then the engine began to rumble as Peter started up the engine and he drove off with the RV behind him, followed by the Fiat, the Citroen, they Nissan, the Hyundai and at the rear was the Suzuki, inside the Suzuki Rhys also looked at his rear mirror and saw Patrick still walking onwards. Category: Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues